


DamienXOz Hurt/Comfort

by DoubleEdgeCat



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEdgeCat/pseuds/DoubleEdgeCat
Summary: Oz invites Damien over to his house after a fight, so the two of them can blow off some steam without Damien's dads' annoying/supportive interruptions. Damien might've gone into Oz's garage, but tonight they're going all the way... inside Oz's house, but what lies inside might be too much for the man with no fear to handle.





	DamienXOz Hurt/Comfort

A month passed. Prom was a magical night that ignited a beautiful relationship between the embodiment of fear and the Prince of the 8th Circle of Hell. The two shared a romantic lunch together atop their giant food pile they made from the lunches of other students. There was an all out war going on down below.

Oz stifled a cute chuckle.

"What?" Damien asked. He swirled around a viscous red liquid in a chalice. Was it blood? Was it wine? Was it both? Who could tell?

"Nothing." Oz replied, "I was just thinking about how hot you look by the fire."

"Thanks." Damien replied with a sly grin, "So, Oz. I have to ask. What are you?"

"Your boyfriend." Oz answered with a wink.

The prince rolled his eyes, "You know what I fucking mean."

"You mean the living embodiment of fear?"

"Oh, so this is what fear looks like." Damien rested his head in in his heads and eyed his lover up and down. "Fear's hot."

"Stooop!" Oz replied with a friendly punch to the arm, "You know, most monsters wouldn't want to date someone like me."

"That's because I'm brave as FUCK!" Damien said with a toothy grin as flames roared behind him. "NO FEAR!"

"Oh really?" Oz said with a chuckle.

Damien slammed his hands on the table. This caused the silverware to clatter and his glass tipped over. Oz jumped in his seat, startled by the abruptness of his partner. The red hot demon leaned in and grabbed Oz by his shirt collar. Their faces practically touched.

"Are you calling me a liar?" the demon insinuated.

"What? No! Of course not! I've never seen you fear anything except public humiliation." he replied and recalled the times he bailed Damien out of some embarrassing situations through the use of shenanigans.

"Damn right about that!" the spicy red baby replied with a smirk.

Then, he realized what Oz said. Damien prepared a counter attack, but reconsidered. The awkward silence grew between the two of them. Damien was miffed, but couldn't bear to hurt his beloved boyfriend. He had to choose his next words carefully. Oz, however, looked contemplative.

"Did you want to do something tonight-"

Damien groaned. He always hated when they hung out. They'd go to his place and his fathers constantly barged into his room to be loving and supportive fathers and made sure they had proper protection, lube, a snack, or a blanket.

"-at my place?"

"Your place?" Damien asked. His tail shot up in excitement and a bright pink blush crossed his face.

"Yeah. I've shown you my garage, but I never took you inside because, well..."

Fists slammed on the table followed by a hearty, "HELL YES!"

"A-All right!"

The two enjoyed the rest of their lunch period as they happily ate their food and discreetly held each other's hand as the carnage below escalated into total war. One student managed to make a bomb that exploded behind Damien. He looked like a beautiful, sexy badass.

Later that day, Oz went straight home and waved farewell to his boyfriend. Damien, however, had shit to set on fire. That's what he told him at least. He wanted to style his hair before he went over. Make sure it looked the way Oz liked it, so he strutted his way to the bathroom when his phone buzzed.

"Damien r u ok?" texted his red dad.

He groaned and replied, "I'm fine, dad."

"How to locate son via GPS" texted his blue dad,

"I'm fine! I'm at school!"

"We thot u'd b home by now."

"I'm going over Oz's place."

"Do u hav condoms?"

"How to find son's boyfriend's house."

"WE'LL BE FINE!"

"Okay. We love you. <3"

"Love you, #1 Son of Hell."

As much as he loved his dads, they could be a handful. Especially ever since he and Oz started dating. He hung up his phone and decided to vent his frustrations through a super hot and sexy time with his hot boyfriend instead of burning the bathroom to the ground. Flammability was forever, but fucking your boyfriend while his parents weren't home only happened every so often.

The two met up at Oz's place. They shared a cute hug outside the front door.

"Ready to come inside?" Oz asked with the most sultry fuck me eyes he could muster.

"Fuck yeah!"

Oz opened the door and revealed an infinite void of nothingness.

"W... what?" Damien stared into the blackness. Nothing stared back.

"Yeah... I know. It's not much compared to your place and my mom has some interesting decor. Come on, my room's this way." Oz walked into the darkness. He was like a guiding light in the darkness with his marigold sweater.

"Sure..." Damien stepped inside and closed the door behind him. That split second was all it took for Damien to lose sight of his guide. "Oz?" Damien asked,

"It's this way, Damien." Oz's voice echoed from everywhere at once.

Shivers ran up the demon's spine. He traversed the dark plane alone. His eyes darted back and forth. He hoped to find something, anything, but nothing. A subtle wind from nowhere whispered in his ears accompanied by the sound of distant shrieks. The cries of terror weren't knew. He grew up in hell, but this quiet penetrated his very mind. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

"Huh?" He opened it to see his dads talking in the group chat again.

"Do you think Damien's been a bit rude with us lately?"

"How to confront son about his behavior?"

"I get that he's an adult, but we only want the best for him, right?"

"You're right. Maybe we should tell him how we feel."

"What?" Damien thought, "No... Dads?!" He tried to type, but his keyboard didn't work. They were right. He had been acting out a bit. They were annoying, sure, but they did it out of love and he knew that. Damn it! Why didn't his keyboard work!

"We're trying very hard to accept him as the fierce hairdresser he wants to be, and yet he does not accept us for the loving parents we are."

"Maybe we should just stop caring. He's a fully grown demon. He can make his own decisions."

"You mean stop bothering him and his boyfriend?"

"No, I mean completely stop. He doesn't want our love. He doesn't need it."

"Maybe you're right."

Tears dripped onto the phone screen. It was what he wanted, or at least it's what he thought he wanted. But no. He didn't want them to stop loving him. He just wanted them to understand that he wanted some alone time to fuck his boyfriend, but maybe he needed to understand. Text after text between his father barraged his phone, but he couldn't bare to look read them. He gritted his teeth and typed "I'm sorry." but to no avail. He balled his fists; ready to throw the stupid phone on the ground. That's when a tender touch grasped his shoulder. His head spun around to meet Oz in his marigold sweater.

"Hey..." Oz comforted, "Are you okay?"

"OZ!" the demon wrapped his arms around him and wept into his shoulder. "Oz! Let me use your phone! My piece of shit isn't working!"

"Damien, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked, kind of flustered by the whole exchange.

"LOOK!" the demon showed him the group chat, but the last message sent was "Love you, #1 Son of Hell."

"Oh. That's cute." Oz commented.

"NO! WHERE'D THEY GO?"

The embodiment of fear placed both hands on his beloved's shoulders. Their eyes locked with one another's. "Damien, calm down. It's just the house messing with your mind."

"Wha?"

Oz took a deep breath. "My house is in a plane composed of fear. It can bring your worst fears to life. I thought you'd be okay since you had no fear... I should've known better. Everyone has fears. I'm sorry, Dames."

The demon stood there in shock. His mind raced. His rage compiled. He wanted to burn this stupid place to the ground, but was this another fear? If he burned down Oz's house, would he be upset? Would you dump him right then and there? A tightness grew in his chest as he clutched at his shirt. The thought of losing his dads and his boyfriend was too much and he gave way to his fears, which gave way to tears. He wiped them away on his sleeve, but they kept coming.

Oz clasped his hand in his own and led him through the darkness, "Come on. Let's go to my room... You'll be safe there."

That gentle and caring touch he felt on prom night. The day he felt loved and accepted by someone that understood him. The real him. It set his mind at ease just enough. Oz opened a door to a completely normal room. A few polaroids of their time together decorated a bulletin board beside their bed. He walked over to them to take a better look. Fond memories...

Oz closed the door behind them and took a seat on the bed, "Remember that time?" he asked and pointed to one of the photos.

"Yeah..." Damien replied as he wiped his final few tears. He breathed. It felt like the first time he could breathe in a while.

"So... Do you want to get started?" he asked and gazed tenderly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Actually... can I just hold you for now?" Damien asked and returned a just as tender and loving look.

"All right."

The two laid down on the bed together. Damien wrapped his arms around Oz. Oz nestled his head between his spicy red pecs and the two laid there like that for a while. They exchanged stories, dreams, and hopes for the rest of the night. When Oz fell asleep, Damien reached over to his phone and sent one last text before he succumbed to slumber, too.

It read, "I love my #1 Dads of Hell."


End file.
